


The Suit Makes the Man

by PaperFox19



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Furry, Growth, M/M, Parody, Transformation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:56:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Bill decides to get close to the Pines by using a meat suit. He hopes to tear the Pines family apart. Though it's not hard when Stan puts Dipper in a werewolf costume it turns out the suit is cursed and Dipper is slowly turned into a werewolf. Dipper doesn’t want to hurt anyone when Bill finds him in the forest, Dipper begs him to kill him. Bill had a golden chance to get rid of one of the powers that could beat him, but he doesn’t take it. His fellow terrors believe he’s going soft, but Bill assures them he’s still on his game and that he intends to turn him to their side.





	The Suit Makes the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Suit Makes the Man

Bill decides to get close to the Pines by using a meat suit. He hopes to tear the Pines family apart. Though it's not hard when Stan puts Dipper in a werewolf costume it turns out the suit is cursed and Dipper is slowly turned into a werewolf. Dipper doesn’t want to hurt anyone when Bill finds him in the forest, Dipper begs him to kill him. Bill had a golden chance to get rid of one of the powers that could beat him, but he doesn’t take it. His fellow terrors believe he’s going soft, but Bill assures them he’s still on his game and that he intends to turn him to their side.

Chapter 1 The Suit Makes the Man

Bill Cipher was a dream demon, who was a terrifying power in the mindscape. He came from the second dimension, which he despised, as he put it as “A dimension of flat minds, in a flat world with flat dreams.” He had plunged his world into burning chaos, destroying everything he knew, even his own parents.

He worked with a group of other inter-dimensional terrors to try and break free of their prison and enter the real world through Gravity Falls, a place that was like a magnet for all things strange and weird. It had to be Gravity Falls, that’s where it all started.

Their world was the Nightmare Realm, a lawless realm where physics and rules were not consistent, but the realm was unstable. A prophecy foretold of a way for the nightmare dimension to merge with the third dimension.

He had tried to break through the barriers before with the help of various humans, but they either failed or realized what Bill was planning and turned against him. The natives at one point even discovered a way of defeating Bill, using a zodiac with ten symbols. They tried to warn people about their encounter with Bill, revealing the incantation to summon him, but more important a warning to never read it aloud.

Years passed and Gravity Falls grew from the forbidden land the natives tried to protect. Bill’s greatest attempt was Stanford Pines, a man who was studying the strange and unusual, but paid no mind to warnings of danger. He summoned Bill Cipher and nearly joined the two dimensions and brought upon an apocalypse.

Bill was able to read people, playoff their fears, insecurities, their weaknesses. Standford wanted to prove himself, he was both brilliant, cocky, and insecure, perfect for one such as Bill to manipulate. The truth came out, and Stanford turned his back on Bill, planning to destroy the gate he built, and hide the blueprints of how to build another one.

Stanford had a family, he called on his brother to assist him in hiding one of the journals he had made, containing a part of the blueprints. Due to a misunderstanding, Standford is lost to the multiverse and Bill lost his pawn.

Years later Dipper and Mabel Pines come and visit their Grunkle Stan, Stanford’s brother who carried on his name. He started the Mystery Shack, a tourist trap showing off the weird and unusual to sell knickknacks, t-shirts, and the like. They have come to visit many times, often spending their summers or their fall breaks with him.

Dipper liked coming to Gravity Falls because he liked the strange and unusual, even though Stan didn’t really believe in that stuff, or so he says. Mabel liked coming because she loved romance, and she was looking for her first boyfriend. She wanted either a summer love or a fall romance, it’s something she’s been planning since she was 13. Dipper wasn’t looking for love or anything, he just wanted to figure out mysteries.

Bill had made some plays on the Pine twins in the past but hadn’t shown his hand completely. They often put a crimp in his plans, breaking his deals, and taking out his pawns. Their family bond is so strong. He knew if he was gonna defeat them he’d have to break them apart.

It wasn’t gonna be easy, especially now, Dipper had the journal, one of them anyway. Now all three journals were in the hands have mortals. With the journal, Dipper was looking for answers, and if he found them Bill would have no way in.

If he was gonna bring them down he had to have a body. Possession only did so much, he needed to make a deal, and the person had to let them in. If he wanted to do some real damage he needed a body of his very own.

His friends of chaos and madness were split on the idea. If he used a body of his own it would come with restrictions, human restrictions. Bill wasn’t as worried, deception and manipulation were his weapons. The other concern was Bill going native, he was a dream demon now, returning to a human form would make him vulnerable. Bill wasn’t scared. “The third dimension will be ours, once I break the Pines family apart, I’ll get the journals and merge our worlds!”

The terrors cheered and agreed with this plan. Their world was madness incarnate the rules of physics and nature were not applied. So it was nothing for Bill to pull a memory from his old life, a memory from when he was human. The memory was shaped into a mold for the human body.

His fellow beings of madness wailed on his memory with hammers and fists, pounding it to make the shape of the mold. They applied human flesh, blood, and bones, to the mold, and the memory reshaped it. His top hat turned into a chef’s hat and he picked up the mold and put it in an over they conjured up. His friends applied the flames. Bill laughed maniacally as his meat suit cooked.

It took some time for it to cook. While Bill’s body was getting ready Dipper was discovering many strange things and with the help of the journal combat them. He thought Mabel’s latest boyfriend was a zombie, but it turned out to be just a bunch of gnomes. He chased a sea monster to get a picture to win a cool prize, turned out it was just a robot...or was it…

Turns out the Mystery Shack has a lot of strange items in it, including a living Wax Museum that tried to kill the Pines family and take the shack over. Dipper and Mabel worked together to destroy the evil wax figures and melt them down.

When Dipper wasn’t looking for weird stuff, and Mabel wasn’t looking for a boyfriend the two helped their Gruncle Stan out with the Mystery Shack, along with with Wendy and Soos the handyman. Mabel often decorated and helped make new attractions for the shack. Dipper often ended up as one of the attractions.

He’s been doing it for years, Stan had this old wolf costume he’s made Dipper wear, and be the Pre Teen Wolf Boy. The suit was small and itchy and thankfully didn’t fit him anymore. So he thought that attraction was done, but Stan was never one to throw away a money-making scheme.

He went to the closet and found one of his brother’s experiments. The tag said Werewolf Fur, with another tag that said DO NOT PUT ON. Stan just ripped off that tag and got to work. Using some sewing skills he made a proper suit out of the fur and brought it out for Dipper. “Come on Gruncle Stan, can’t we put away the Pre Teen Wolf Boy thing?”

“We are, I tossed out that old costume!” he said with a laugh.

“Really!” Dipper felt his hopes rising.

“Now you’ll wear this one!” he showed Dipper the Werewolf Fur, and Dipper felt his hopes plummeting.

“I thought you said you were putting away the Pre Teen Wold Boy?” he crossed his arms.

“I am, now it’s the Teen Wolf Boy!” he laughed and ruffled his head. “Consider it a promotion.”

“Does that mean, I can get paid?” Stan just laughed.

“That’s a good one, now get your costume on.” he tossed it to the boy.

“Ahh man,” he looked it over. Least it wasn’t itchy like his old costume. He took his hat off to put the wolf head hood on. He took off his shirt, so the fur draped across his back, it was oddly warm. He removed his shorts and underwear showing off his cute ass, and his soft 6-inch dick and full balls. He was a grower and had a little patch of hair above his crotch, he stepped into the legs of the suit and pulled them up, the suit even had support for his crotch. His cock and balls sat in the weird pocket, but it was oddly warm and comforting. “Where did Grunkle Stan get this suit, it’s amazing?” he put on the sleeves.

Far off honking told him he had to get into position, it was gonna be a long day.

To Be Continued Something in the Storm

Bill uses a big storm to get his body to Gravity Falls. The place is so weird even the storms are infected. Dipper thinks there might be something off with his suit.


End file.
